Bolt type locks have proven quite useful for securing electric meters and the like against break-ins by thieves. Because of the rapidly rising cost of energy, there has been an increasing wave of thefts of electricity, gas, etc. by thieves who break into the meters in order to bypass them.
The most common way for a thief to attempt to unlock a bolt type lock in order to break into a meter is to drive a nail into the keyhole. The thief hopes the nail will simulate a security key and release the lock's extended locking balls so that the lock can be withdrawn from the lock housing and the meter can be entered. Unfortunately for both the thief and the utility company, the nail usually does not unlock the bolt type lock, but the nail usually does damage the lock interior so that the security key can no longer open the lock. When the lock is jammed in this fashion, it must be removed before the utility company can enter the meter.
In order to pull a jammed lock out of its lock housing, applicant has invented a lock puller which is strong enough to accomplish its intended purpose, simple and easy to operate with a wrench, and inexpensive to fabricate.